Sleepover
by Jose-B-DragonMarino
Summary: Bastará una noche para que las amigas resuelvan sus diferencias? Pasen y lean, soy pesimo para los resúmenes XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Tanto tiempo (en serio, en verdad mucho tiempo. XD) Esta sección de Drama total en Español esta bastante abandonada últimamente, yo fui parte de eso. Lo admito , aun con dos temporadas mas de la serie, la inspiración me había abandonado, incluso empecé un MikeXZoey pero no pude continuarlo.**

**Esta historia se sitúa después de la temporada de All Stars, de hecho, especialmente este primer capítulo esta lleno de spoilers y referencias. Si no vieron la temporada y no quieren saber, les recomiendo no continuar.**

**Las protagonistas : Gwen, , Zoey y un personaje "sorpresa" mas que descubrirán si siguen leyendo XD . Disculpen la intro tan larga ,es por ser la primera vez que escribo aquí después de tanto tiempo, no se repetirá, jaja, excepto para agradecer reviews, si los hubiera.**

**Las notas de autor siguen el mismo mecanismo que he usado desde mi primera historia, así como el método de narración. Sin más los dejo con el primer capitulño y espero que les guste.**

…**.**

Un viernes por la noche en la gran ciudad de Toronto, Canadá. Casi un año desde que había concluido la quinta temporada del desquiciado programa de realidad conocido como Drama total. La chica pelirroja , ex participante del mismo , se había mudado hace no mucho desde su pequeño para la ciudad. Estaba sola en su departamento , vestida con su ropa de dormir,(*) pero aparentemente en espera de alguien , la cual no se prolongaría demasiado , ya que llamaron a la puerta.

_ Hola, Zoey, ¿Qué hay?- Dijo la chica gótica con un tono no muy entusiasta. Llevaba la misma vestimenta que siempre la había caracterizado en el show, solo con la diferencia de haberse dejado crecer el cabello, casi hasta la cintura.

_ Hola, Gwen- contesto sonriendo la pelirroja- e sorprende que hayas aceptado mi invitación a un "sleepover", creí que no eras muy aficionada a fiestas, reuniones, o cualquier cosa de ese estilo, jaja.

_ Si, como sea. No tenía nada mucho mejor que hacer y bueno se que te mudaste hace poco y quiero ayudarte en la adaptación. Por cierto, ¿ya no somos algo mayores para estas osas?

_ Vamos, Gwen, no seas aguafiestas . Nunca se lo es para divertirse un poco

_ Como sea, supongo que voy a cambiarme de ropa ¿ alguien más va a venir? ( preguntó la chica gótica, algo incómoda por la posibilidad de tener que tratar con personas conocidas para su amiga pero desconocidas para ella)

_ Puede usar el baño. Y sí , supongo que ya debe estar por llegar. Eso , claro, si es que aceptó mi invitación- decía la pelirroja algo desanimada

_Un momento- decía Gwen mientras se colocaba su característica ropa de dormir- "debe"?. Solo una persona más, y ni siquiera sabés si llegara. ¿Es alguien que conociste después de mudarte?

_ jeje, no….de hecho..ya nos concocíamos.

_ Un momento( dijo la gótica, ya con su ropa de dormir puesta) . ¿Mike va a venir? . Me habías dicho que era

era .y cito…"Noche de chicas" ( decía mientras "entrecomillaba " con los dedos)

_ No te mentí, Gwen. ( llaman a la puerta)

_ Oh, debe ser ….No puedo creer que haya decidido venir

La gótica no era generalmente curiosa, pero ahora no podía con la incógnita del otro "invitado"

_ Yo voy, Zoey

La gótica abrió la puerta, y bueno, ...se quedo boquiabierta. Justo cuando creía que su amistad con Zoey era casi lo único que le quedaba de su paso por cuatro temporadas de TD

_ ¿ Courtney?

La morena . Su ex mejor amiga, luego rival, luego mejor amiga nuevamente, y quien sabe cuantas vueltas. Estaba precisamente enfrente suyo , igual que como la recordaba, con la diferencia de haberse dejado crecer un poco e cabello. Su última interacción no había sido precisamente agradable, aunque Gwen se había enterado que ella y los demás concursantes atrapados en los globos habían aterrizado finalmente.

_ ¿Gwen?- Se sorprendió igualmente la CIT

Antes de que cualquier otra reacción, la gótica se volvió hacia Zoey y le dijo

_ Zoey, primero…¿Por qué a invitaste?..y segundo ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

_ Ejem-..yo todavía estoy aquí, Gwen – expresó ago molesta la morena. Y luego se dirigió también a la pelirroja

_ Si, zoey. Explícame. Supuestamente me invitaste a una fiesta como compensación de coo tu y tu noviecito demente me hicieron perder el millón de dólares que tenía casi en el bolsillo.

_¿Noviecito demente?_ se molestó, retráctate ahora mismo Courtney

La gótica estaba más desorientada que nunca, pero extrañamente ahora le tocaba ella calmar las aguas

_Muy bien. No peleen. Courtney, ¿Por qué sigues siendo arrogante? , Zoey...tienes cinco minutos para explicarte

_ Ah, está bien. Lo siento, chicas. Courtney, no quería "compensarte" nada. Solo dije eso para que aceptarás venir. Gwen, no te lo dije porque pensé que tal vez te incomodarías. Solo invité a ambas, no solo porque no conozco a mucha gente por aquí. Sino que, me pareció muy tierno cuando ustedes dos se reconciliaron finalmente en el show, y quería observar, si al menos divirtiéndonos un poco esta noche, tal vez pudiera lograr que se acercan más.

Pues estuviste mal, Zoey- primero debiste preguntarme- continuo la gótica cruzada de brazos- ¿sabes lo que se siente haber vuelto a un programa que odias solo para ganarte de nuevo la confianza de una persona , y que luego te apuñale la espalda por dinero?

_ Ohh, si…..respondió la CIT con una clásica cara enojada suya. Yo solo era estratégica , mira quien habla de apuñalar por la espalda..tu, tu….besucona de novios.

_ ¿Pero que..? .Eres incorregible., Courtney, ya te pedí disculpas por eso un millón de veces y…no era tu novio en ese momento y ya ni siquiera es el mío tampoco

Las dos se cruzaron de brazos y se dieron la espalda

_ Uhh…suspiró la pelirroja. Supongo que ni tengo que molestarme. Bueno, chicas, ahí está la puerta.

_ Ni me lo digas dos veces- reaccionó Courtney, yo tengo mejore cosas que hacer. Las dejo, sigan siendo "mejores amigas" ( hizo un gesto de asco)

_ No seas inmadura, Courtney..._ decía la gótica- ¿ que es ese ruido?

_ Creo que son rayos… cielos, esta lloviendo a cántaros. No creo que puedas irte, Courtney. Espero que hayas traído ropa de dormir, jeje

_Oh, cielos-dijeron al unísono la gótica y a morena

…..

**Bueno, jaja. ¿Que les pareció la idea y la introducción del personaje "sorpresa""?. ¿Bastará un "sleep over" para que estas dos vuelvan a resolver sus diferencias? . ¿Esto merece continuar? . Los comentarios son bienvenidos **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, como les fue? . Como les dije, tarde pero llego la continuación. Siento la tardanza. Fasara , Yanu (Princesastereolove) , DxGforever, gracias por comentar. Aca vas el segundo cap, ¿Cómo les ira a las chicas? XD**

…**.**

**-**¿Lluvia?. ¿En serio?. Genial ( se quejó Courtney)

_ Así es- contestó Zoey- y la TV dice que será toda la noche

Entretanto, Gwen solo observaba de brazos cruzados, preguntándose cómo había caído ahí

_ Rayos, mi PDA también dice que no dejara de llover- continuo la CIT- no me importa, me iré igual.

_Vamos, Courtney, no trajiste paraguas, te vas a empapar , además yo debería estar ofendid después de lo que hiciste, tu no, y como ves, aun trato de ser amable

_ ¿Amable, Gwen? Yo te perdone que besaras a mi novio en TV nacional y ¿tú le diste tanta importancia a un estúpido papel? Trabajé muy duro cuatro temporadas para ganar, ¿que de malo que fuera mi objetivo principal? Y tú me reemplazaste, con zoey…adiós (Courtney abrió la puerta, seguía lloviendo a cántaros)

_Courtney, espera, te vas a …(Gwen y zoey dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero no pudieron ni terminar la frase , cuando Courtney volvió a aparecer adentro totalmente empapaday con cara de pocos amigos)

_...empapar (terminaron, sin poder disimular algunas sonrisas)

-Ughhh, está bien, supongo que me quedó a esta tontería. Después de todo, si traje mi ropa de dormir, una debe estar preparada (dijo la CIT aun empapada con un tono altanero) …aghhh, mira como estoy, Zoey, tú me hiciste venir….supongo que me dejarás darme una ducha al menos

_ humm, si seguro, Courtney, puedes usar mi baño

Courtney entró rápidamente

-….y de nada dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja en voz baja)

_¿Esperabas un agradecimiento, jaja? Síguelo esperando (se reía gwen) .

Unos momentos despúes, Courtney salía del baño con su característica ropa de dormir y un secador de cabello

_Ahhh, mucho mejor

_Bueno , ¿tienen hambre chicas? (preguntó la anfitriona).

_ No me molestaría comer algo (contestó la gótica)

. Zoey puso entonces una pizza en el horno de microondas

Mientras tanto, Gwen trató de superar la incomodidad inicial

Y dime, Courtney…¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Oh… tu sabes, lo normal (decía la CIT en un claro tono sarcástico ) , haciendo algo de terapia para superar el traume de ese maldito retrete gigante y ese globo aspestoso…¿Qué hay de ti? (con una sonrisa algo maliciosa)

_ No te hagas la víctima, aun trato de ser amable contigo, demonios

_No lo hago, de hecho deje atrás eso, finalmente acabe la escuela de leyes , cosa que no pude hacer antes por ese estúpido programa. Hice otro intento con Scott, pero supongo que la granja no era mi ámbito. Aunque diría que todo acabo en buenos términos , creo que todavía tiene una foto mía en su almohada, suelo producir ese efecto, jaja. Como con ese otro idiota, ¿puedes creer que lo visite en prisión?. Aun estando ahí no dejaba de presumir que yo no lo había olvidado, jaja

_¿En serio? Me hizo lo mismo a mí cuando lo visite , jajja, creo que nos lo sacamos de encima

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, las dos estaban compartiendo risas, aunque courtney luego volvió a cruzarse de brazos

_La pizza esta lista, chicas (anuncio la anfitriona)

…..

**Bueno, corto pero sufciente. Hasta aquí el segundo cap. Espero haberlas puesto bien en personaje y que les haya gustado **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola. Si, jaja, este fic sigue vivo. Disculpen la demora en actualizar. Gracias por los comentarios. Aprecio cada uno de ellos. Sin más preámbulos. Donde nos quedamos ;)**

…**..**

_ Espero que les guste la pizza, chicas - decía la pelirroja_ podría haber ordenado una, pero me tome el trabajo de preparar una para esta ocasión. Ese blog de recetas de DJ en línea sirvió bastante, jaja.

_ No tengo mucha hambre _ contestó Gwen_ pero que rayos . Aceptaría unas rebanadas. Es una làstima que Courtney no pueda probarla , jeje ( añadió sarcásticamente)

_ Hum _ reaccionó la aludida mientras hacía vaya saber qué con su PDA - ¿Por qué no podría, Gwen?

-Bueno. Tiene queso, y…LDA, desafío de espías, eres intolerante a la lactosa

-Oh, ¿eso? Pura basura. Lo inventé para zafarme de ir con Lindsay a la fábrica de quesos, jaja…y eso ni siquiera me sirvió

_ Solo quería escucharlo e tu boca, jaja. Podría ser hipócrita y criticarte, pero compartí equipo con Lindsay la primera temporada, y parte de mí te entiende, jaja

_ Gwen…

_ ¿Qué?

_ No lo entiendo

_ Yo tampoco entiendo muchas cosas , Courtney. Sobre todo porque hiciste un horrible dibujo mìo después de todo lo que habíamos pasado , pero escucho

_Ugh….ya lo echaste a perder, Gwen. Iba a decirte que no entendía porque estabas conversando conmigo y riéndote, cuando no habíamos acabado., exactamente bien. Pero vuelves a poner eso en el tapete

_ Oye. En realidad, no estamos a merced de Chris y su Locura ahora. Si no estoy saliendo con Duncan , y no estamos participando de esa basura , no veo que haya necesidad de ponerme en peleonera, ¿no lo crees? Y te lo dije para que veas lo mismo: No estoy con Duncan, no hay un portafolio lleno de billetes por aquí, así que tampoco deberías tener nada en mi contra

La ex consejera de campamento solo se quedó en silencio los siguientes minutos, simplemente para no tener que decirle a la gótica lo mucho que tenían sentido sus palabras

_ Que expresiva eres, jaja. Como sea, no se siente mal no estar participando de DT por una vez. A veces creo que los fans del show deben considerar que no tenemos vidas fuera de ser conejillos de indias de un manìaco narcisista, jaja

Zoey y Courtney no pudieron evitar compartir la risa. Podìa haber diferencias en otras cosas, pero nadie tenía bonitos recuerdos del anfitriòn

Los siguientes momentos las chicas no hicieron mucho màs que cenar. La pizza estaba bastante bien, como corresponderìa a una receta original de DC. Luego, la anfitriona rompió el hielo.

_ Bueno, chicas, me alegra que se estén reconciliando…

_ tiempo, Zoey…**solo** le dije a Courtney que no me interesa pelear ni nada, no dije que había vuelto a considerarla mi amiga.

_ "Gracias" Gwen, y yo les recuerdo a ambas que si no fuera tarde y no estuviera cayéndose el cielo ahí afuera , ya me habrìan visto salir por la puerta del frente

_ "Si no fuera tarde"…jaja, así que la campista experta ¿tal vez le tiene miedo a la oscuridad?- bromeaba la gótica

_ Oh, por favor. La única cosa a la que le temo es…ugh, esa espantosa cosa verde

_ Lo que digas, Courtney. Hey, zoey. ¿Qué te parece si contamos historias de terror? No creo que Courtney se asuste ( _lo admito, me divertiría bastante viendo eso, jaja)(*)_

_ Buena idea, Gwen. Apagarè las luces y traerè una linterna (dicho esto, la anfitriona fue a buscar el mencionado artefacto, dejando solas a sus invitadas)

_¿A Zoey le gustan las historias de terror?

_ ¿Verdad? Las personas no siempre son predecibles

_ Como sea, Gwen, se que le diste esa idea para asustarme. Suerte, no me asusto de tonterías. Luego se escucha un potente trueno. La ex campista da un grito y abraza una almohada

_ ¿Decias?. Jajja. Oye, si vamos a estar aquí, al menos tratemos de no morir de aburrimiento.

…

**(*) el pensamiento va en cursiva **

**Bueno. Hasta aquí por el momento. Espero que les haya gustado como está yendo el sleepover. Jaja. Trato de tenerlas lo más IC posible.**

**Comentarios y críticas constructivas bienvenidos como siempre **


End file.
